Falling Origins Book 2: The Depth
''Thunderclan'' Leader- Littlestar- Small Marbled she-cat Deputy- Hollypath- Red she-cat with Hazel eyes Medicine Cat- Redwhisker- Red she-cat Apprentice: Thornface ''Warriors Moleriver- Brown and white she-cat Ferretcloud- Light Brown she-cat Cinderfang- Dark Grey she-cat with pale orange eyes Cloverflight- Bramble-coloured tom Dirtstorm- Brown tom Juniperclaw- Red she-cat Borrisflower - Grey and white striped tom with green eyes Cliffleg - Bramble coloured tom with blue eyes ''Apprentices Thornface- Brown tabby tom with hazel eyes ''Queens: Featherflight - Beautiful silver she-cat expecting Dirtstorm's kits Possumflight - Brown she-cat expecting Borrisflower's kits ''Elders: Blondefur- Blonde she-cat ''Windclan: Leader- Willowstar- Cream she-cat Deputy- Snowrise- White she-cat Medicine cat- Brightspirit- Light brown she-cat ''Warriors: Berrypelt- Blue and silver tom Apprentice- Wolfpaw Echotalon- Brown she-cat Mousefeather- Light Brown she-cat Echofur - grey she-cat Sparrownose - Mottled brown and white tom with ''Elders: Owlpetal- Brownywhite tom ''Riverclan Leader- Greystar - Grey tom Deputy- Maplestripe - Brown she-cat with a white stripe Medicine cat- Ferntail- Greenybaige she-cat ''Warriors'' Mudfeather- Mud coloured tom Tawnystripe- Blue she-cat Apprentice: Foxpaw Newtfoot- Black tom with white feet Lemonshade - Yellow she-cat Moleheart- Cream and Brown she-cat Fishstorm- Blue tom ''Queens: Leapardstripe- Pale yellow she-cat with a brown stripe nursing Mudfeather's kits: Rabbitkit (white tom) and Fallowkit (brown she-cat) ''Apprentices: Foxpaw- Red tom with blue eyes Elders Stoneflight- Blue tom Shadowclan Leader- Furrystar- Bushy-haired tom Deputy- Ashtail - Brown tom with a grey tail Medicine Cat- Stripyreed- Red and brown striped she-cat Apprentice - Mousepaw Warriors: Fawnpath- Baige she-cat Dashclaw - Brown tom with a red stripe going up his head and along his back to the tip of his tail Rabbitfur - White she-cat with hazel eyes Duskheart - Grey she-cat Apprentices Mousepaw - small dusky brown she-cat with green eyes Queens Heatherlight - Cream she-cat nursing Dashclaw's kit: Beechkit (Brown tom) Elders Littlefoot -Hazel she-cat Prologue "Hello, Palefur? Lilystar? Kestralstar?" Cloverflight called out into the darkness. "Hello Cloverflight" Palefur said stepping forward so Cloverflight could make out who he was. "What is the message?" Cloverflight asked. "You'll see, follow me" Palefur said running off into the trees. Eventually they came to a large clearing, of which there were thousands of cats, some he could recognise: Firestar, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Lionstar, Dovewing, Jayfeather, Lilystar, Kestralstar and Tornface. "Hi guys!" Cloverflight shouted excitedly. "No stopping here Cloverflight, were we are going is far beyond StarClan's boundries" Palefur said, ending in a whisper. 'The Dark Forest?!' Cloverflight thought nervously. "Follow!" Palefur said running away from him. "Sorry!" Cloverflight shouted and he took off. Palefur's journey eventually took them to the edge of light, a black and misty forest reaching out infront of them, one that would be impossible to get through. "Now Cloverflight, If you look out into the forest right infront of you you would see a flash of red light, in the middle of all the blackness and mistiness. Palefur was right, cat meows and red lights flashed in the distance were there came the only source of light. "I see it" Cloverflight said nervously, almost mumbling. "Good, it is a sign Cloverflight, a sign that only you can read. Cloverflight, as you are the leader of the four powers, you shall lead them through the Darkness that come soon" Chapter 1 Cloverflight burst awake and walked out of the den. It was a chilly Leafbare evening, 1 year since he had been born. "Good morning Cloverflight" Borrisflower said walking up to him. "Well, not really, I mean, it is horribly cold" Cloverflight said shivering. "I just can't be less happy at this point, no matter what the weather does. Possumflight is as beautiful as ever, and therefore so will our kits" Borrisflower said, staring at the nursery looking dreamy. "Uh, you go and annoy someone else, I am going to check on Thornface, he's been acting a little wierd lately" Cloverflight said. "He always has been shy" Borrisflower said. Cloverflight nodded, it was true and he started to walk towards the medicine cats' den. "Hello Cloverflight" Thornface said nervously, obviously trying to stay calm. "Hi, what has been stressing you lately?" Cloverflight asked. "Uh, Blondefur has very bad greencough, Cliffleg is really worried although Borrisflower has been too moony lately to even notice that his mother is sick. Hollypath is about to become an elder, and only Ferretcloud can be deputy but that wouldn't work, Hollypath is sick aswell, Redwhisker is too sick to help me. Everything is going wrong!" Thornface whimpered. Cloverflight nodded, the times of Leafbare were tough for everycat, although they would have to pull through. "How about alking to Littlestar?" Cloverfligt asked. "She'll be too worried about the gathering and who she is going to take tonight" Thornface said, sighing. 'The Gathering - of course!' Cloverflight thought excitedly. "Okay, bye Thornface!" Cloverflight said walking off. Cloverflight ran over to Littlestar who was talking to Juniperclaw about Redwhisker nervously. "Hi Cloverflight what can I do for you?" Littlestar asked. "Gathering is in a few hours, we should make our way down there now" Cloverflight said assuringly. "True Cloverflight" Littlestar said standing up and walking onto the highrock. "COULD ALL CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH THEIR OWN PREY PLEASE COME TO THE HIGHROCK" Littlestar shouted across the clearing. "Gathering?" Moleriver asked. "Yes, Cloverflight, Moleriver, Cinderfang, Dirtstorm, Cliffleg are coming to the gathering. Borrisflower you are incharge while I am gone" Littlestar said. "Come on, let's go" Chapter 2 "RiverClan is blessed to have two new kits: Rabbitkit and Fallowkit. By the way, where is Tigerstar Littlestar?" Greystar, the leader of RiverClan asked. "Cloverpaw and Ferretcloud returned with Borrispaw and Cliffpaw and they are now Cloverflight, Borrisflower and Cliffleg. Cloverflight killed Tigerstar and therefore drove out the Dark Forest" Littlestar said proudly. "Cloverflight, Cloverflight, Borrisflower, Borrisflower Cliffleg, Cliffleg!" The other Clans shouted out. "And Featherflight and Possumflight have moved to the nursery, ThunderClan will be storng through Leafbare" Littlestar said. "Very good, Willowstar lost her last life to Greencough, and I am now leader, my deputy is Echotalon and Sparrowpaw is now Sparrownose" Snowstar, the new leader of WindClan said proudly. "Sparrownose, Sparrownose!" The other Clans shouted out. "In ShadowClan, Rabbitpaw and Dashpaw are now Rabbitfur and Dashclaw, and Heatherlight has just given birth to Dashclaw's kit Beechkit" Furrystar, the oldest leader said. "Rabbitfur, Rabbitfur, Dashclaw, Dashclaw!" The other Clans shouted out. "What about Beechkit, he should have a calling" a WindClan apprentice called Foxpaw shouted from behind. "Silence Foxpaw!" Tawnystripe, Foxpaw's mentor scolded. Cloverflight chuckled, Foxpaw must be so ''embarrassed. "It must be the end of the gathering now" Cinderfang whispered into Cloverflight's ear. "It is, everyone is waiting for Tawnystripe and Foxpaw to shut up" Cloverflight whispered in reply. "Have you noticed Lemonshade is getting a bit plump, I heard some very free-talking RiverClan warriors say Lemonshade is soon to be in the nursery with Foxpaw's kits, and Foxpaw is about to be a warrior aswell" Cinderfang said. "Oh really?!" Cloverflight said interested, he'd never have thought about Foxpaw and Lemonshade, especially when they are in different dens. "The gathering is at an end now" Furrystar said as he gathered his Clan and exited the rocky clearing. Chapter 3 "Dirtstorm, Moleriver, Juniperclaw and Borrisflower, patrol" Hollypath called, Hollypath was much better now according to Thornface, although Blondefur and Redwhisker were still very ill. "Okay" Moleriver replied. "But who is the leader?" Juniperclaw asked. "Dirtstorm" Hollypath said assuringly nodding her head and then running back to the warriors' den. "Hello!" Cinderfang said from behind Cloverflight, making him jump in surprise. "What is it? You scared me!" Cloverflight chuckled to Cinderfang. "Nothing, just you know, bored, and it has been blisteringly cold lately, I can see how Blondefur, Hollypath and Redwhisker managed to get themselves ill!" Cinderfang said. "Do you want to go out for a play hunt?" Cloverflight asked. "Okay, anything to get the cold memory of Tigerstar out of my head" Cinderfang said. Cloverflight sighed, it had been two moons since then, couldn't any cat shut-up about it. ''But then, I didn't have to go through it so I don't really know what it was like Cloverflight thought. "Race you to the bramble entrance!" Cloverflight said happily. "But you'll just win!" Cinderfang whined. "Then I'll let you go first, and I'll wait for two seconds" Cloverflight said. "Oh, fine" Cinderfang replied racing off. One, two, GO! Cloverflight thought and he sprang to his paws. "That was not two seconds!" Cinderfang said from ahead of him. "So? You are going to win anyway!" Cloverflight shouted back in protest, running as hard as he could. Cloverflight sped up making his paws churn faster until he sprinted past Cinderfang and skidded to a tight halt by the entrance. "See!" Cinderfang said as she caught up and stopped next to him. "Come on now, let's go into the forest!" Chapter 4 "Now, you go hunt over to RiverClan's border, and I'll go hunt by WindClan's border. We meet back here and whoever has the most fresh-kill wins!" Cinderfang exclaimed happily. "Sounds great!" Cloverflight said. "Three, two, one - GO!" Cinderfang said, running off into the forest. I'm gonna beat her for sure Cloverflight thought as he raced towards the river. He swerved past a small bunch of birch trees and skidded to a halt. Cloverflight sniffed the air, Mouse! Cloverflight got into his best hunting crouch and crept forward, his belly barely touching the ground. He got closer, he could see the mouse now, it was pecking at a nut of some sort, its back turned to Cloverflight. 3, 2, 1...Leap! ''Cloverflight pounced out of a hazel bush, springing out with his hind legs and landing squarely on the mouse, finishing it off with a deadly killing bite to the neck. "Good catch!" an unfamiliar voice said. Cloverflight shot his head up. "Who?" Cloverflight said, "Oh, my name is Dawn" Dawn said. "Okay, you know you are on ThunderClan territory" Cloverflight said. "She knows, Dawn, we found your little friend Shine" Dirtstorm and his patrol said from behind Cloverflight as they nudged Shine, a small white tom forward. "Anyway, I am hunting, I better go" Cloverflight said, picking the mouse up in his jaws and running off. ''I'm not going to let anything distract me ''he thought. After running for a little bit, he stopped and sniffed the air again, but, all he could smell was rain, any minute now the prey would notice to and would be hiding in their burrows, there was no point now, he would return to see what Cinderfang got. Chapter 5 "Cinderfang?" Cloverflight asked as he ran into the meeting clearing they had set. Cinderfang wasn't there. ''Better wait, she'll be here soon. ''But after a long time waiting, she didn't come. ''Better go off and find her Cloverflight thought panicing. He dropped his Mouse, Sparrow, Thrush, Vole and other mouse on the ground and burried them. "What are you doing Cloverflight?" Ferretcloud said walking up to him. "Looking for Cinderfang, hey, would you mind taking my freshkill back to camp, with the harsh Leafbare coming along this could be the last prey for a while. It'll take a few trips but oh well" Cloverflight said. "Okay, you go off and look for Cinderfang then" Ferretcloud said. Category:CloverBlondestar's fanfics Category:Fan Fictions